Un amour plus que fraternel
by Shirokii
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki et Shirosaki Kurosaki, sont des frères jumeaux. Ils vivent avec leur père Isshin Kurosaki et leur des petite sœur .Ils ont 15 ans et sont au lycée de karakura.Ichigo et Shirosaki sont inséparables ,Shirosaki protège toujours Ichigo. Shirosaki tombe amoureux d'une personne comment va réagir Ichigo au sentiment qu'éprouve son frère a son égard ? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Dans la chambre de Karin et Yuzu toute les deux dormaient. Dans la chambre de Shirosaki et Ichigo, Ichigo dormait et Shirosaki joue à la console. Shirosaki et Ichigo dorment dans la même chambre car il n'y a que trois chambre, alors les filles dans une, les garçons dans l'autre et Isshin a la sienne.  
Shirosaki comme à son habitude avait arrêté le réveil, et à 7h30 il décide de réveillé son frère qui dort profondément. Il se lève et se dirige vers le lit de son frère.  
–Ichi, debout dit Shirosaki en secouant doucement son frère.  
–Encore deux minute, Shiro ! Répond la voix en sommeiller d'Ichigo.  
_Tant pis, je vais appeler le vieux dit Shirosaki avec son sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.  
–C'est bon tu as gagné je me lève répond Ichigo d'un ton blasé.  
Il s'habille en silence puis descend pour déjeuner avec leur s½ur et leur père, Isshin saute sur Ichigo quand il rentre dans la cuisine.  
– Ça ne va pas la tête ! s'écrit Ichigo en esquivant son père.  
Shirosaki donne un coup de pieds à son père qui reste couché au sol. En arrivant au lycée, Ichigo va voir Orihime Inoue sa petite copine du moment.  
-Inoue ! s'écrit Ichigo  
-Ichigo, comment ça va ? lui demande Inoue en lui sautant au coup.  
-Bien et toi ?  
-Bien dit-elle souriant. Puis elle l'embrasse et ils continuèrent de parler des leurs weekend.

Shirosaki part sur le toit du lycée et surveille le roux avec sa copine. Pour voir s'il n'avait pas de problème avec des mecs du lycée. La sonnerie retentit, ils se dirigent vers leur classe. Quand Shirosaki rentre dans la salle il voit Ichigo, en grand conversation avec Rukia Kuchiki, il tourne la tête et voit Orihime regarder Ichigo avec un regard noir. Puis le prof rentre dans la salle.  
-Tout le monde a sa place ! s'écrit-elle.  
Ichigo et Shirosaki sont à côté dans tous les cours. Pendant les cours Shirosaki s'endort et Ichigo prend les cours.  
A midi les deux frères montent sur le toit du lycée pour y manger tranquille, quand arrive Tatsuki une fille qui est amoureuse de Shirosaki, lui ne l'aime pas du tout.  
-Bonjour, mon petit Shiro s'écrit-elle  
-Je m'appelle Shirosaki et non Shiro répond méchamment le décoloré.  
\- Pourtant Ichi il t'appelle bien comme sa dit la brune  
\- Ichi c'est normal c'est mon frère, mais toi tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme sa explique le décoloré  
Ils finirent de manger rapidement, puis ils redescendent pour aller en cours, Shirosaki se rendort comme d'hab. Ichigo parle vivement avec Rukia. A la fin des cours Orihime interpelle Ichigo.  
\- Ichigo il faut qu'on parle tout de suite ! s'écrit-elle.  
-Pourquoi ?demande Ichigo elle lui lance un regard en quoi il ne pouvait pas refuser.  
\- Sans Shiro je suppose?interroge le roux.  
\- Oui sans Shirosaki répond-elle agressivement.  
-Shiro tu peux m'attendre là s'il te plait ? Demande Ichigo à son frère  
-Bien sûr p'tit frère a tout de suite répond Shirosaki.  
Orihime emmène Ichigo sur le toit du lycée et lui dit :  
\- Ichigo il va falloir que tu fasses un choix.  
\- Lequel ? Demande anxieux Ichigo.  
\- Tu dois choisir entre moi et Shirosaki. dit-elle.  
-QUOI ? S'exclame le roux.  
\- Oui tu dois choisir entre lui ou pas, car j'en peux plus qu'il soit toujours avec nous ou en train de nous surveiller, alors tu choisi et ne me dit pas nous deux explique Orihime.  
\- Je peux réfléchir ou pas ? demande tristement Ichigo.  
\- Jusqu'à demain à la fin des cours à 11h. Puis elle redescendant laissant Ichigo tout seul.  
Ichigo remonte ces genoux ou il y loge sa tête et entourent ses bras autour de ses jambe, des larmes commence à couler de ces yeux ambre.  
Shirosaki attend en bas depuis 10 min quand il voit Orihime sortir, il décide d'attendre 2 minutes que son frère descende. Les minutes passent et Shirosaki ne voit pas son jumeau descendre, il décide alors de monter, en arrivant il voit Ichigo recroquevillé dans son coin. Ce qui attrista Shirosaki qui se dirige vers son frère et lui demande :  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle ta dit ? A la fin de sa phrase Shirosaki vit que son frère pleure et le prend dans ces bras et le roux s'accroche au coup de son frère.  
-Elle veut... que je choisis entre elle et... toi répond le roux entre deux sanglot et se colle encore plus à son frère.  
-Tu dois donner ta réponse quand ? Demande-le décoloré.  
\- Demain à 11h répond la voix étouffer d'Ichigo.  
-Aller viens il faut qu'on rentre sinon Yuzu va s'inquiéter et tu es gelé on en reparlera a la maison dit doucement Shirosaki.  
-Oui tu as raison et en plus j'ai faim.  
Pendant la route Ichigo est ailleurs et Shirosaki est obligé de le tirer par la main. "Qu'elle idiote cette fille, elle sait que Ichi est très sensible et fragile mentalement" pense Shirosaki. Une fois arrivée ils mangèrent avec leur famille. Ichigo est toujours dans ses penser. Puis ils montent se coucher. Ichigo s'endort vite mais Shirosaki mis beaucoup plus de temps car il pensait a la journée du lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo se réveille en sursaut il venait de faire un cauchemar. Encore sous le choque il se colle au mur et des larmes coulent sur ces joues. Shirosaki se réveille en écoutant Ichigo pleurer, il regarde l'heure il était 1 h00 du matin. Il allume la lumière et voit son frère recroqueviller dans son lit. Le décoloré se lève et s'assoie a coté de son frère et lui demande d'une voix douce:

-Ichi, pourquoi tu pleure ? Shirosaki lui caresse les cheveux pour que le roux ce calme.  
-Tu voulais plus me voir et plus me parler parce que j'avais choisi Orihime répond le roux en regardant son frère dans les yeux.  
-Ichi, jamais je pourrais te faire ça, s'exclame Shirosaki, aller essaye de dormir un peu.  
Shirosaki voulu se lever mais sens qu'on le retient et se tourne vers Ichigo qui le tenait.  
-Shiro, reste avec moi cette nuit, s'il te plait demande le roux avec des yeux suppliant.  
-Bien sur p'tit frère ! Shirosaki se couche a coter de son frère puis éteint la lumière puis s'endort collé l'un a l'autre.  
Le lendemain matin a 7h30, dans le salon Karin, Yuzu et Isshin déjeune. Yuzu ordonne a son père :  
-Papa va voir ce que font les garçons sinon ils vont être en retard au lycée.  
-Bien sur ma petite Yuzu chantonne Isshin.  
Il monte, regarde dans la salle de bain, personne. Il alla voir dans leur chambre. En arrivant devant leur chambre il fut rejoint par les deux filles.  
-Bon, tu vas rester longtemps devant la porte s'emporte Karin.  
Isshin ouvre la porte et rentre dans la chambre de ces fils, suivit par ces filles .Il regarde le lit de Shirosaki qui est vide, puis, il regarde le lit d'Ichigo ou ils virent les jumeaux enlacer. Ichigo avait poser sa tête sur le torse de Shirosaki et qui lui avait sa tête au dessus de celle d'Ichigo.  
Karin les prend en photo avec le portable de Shirosaki qui traine.  
-Ils sont trop mignon ! hurle Yuzu et le père Kurosaki les larmes aux yeux. Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Shirosaki qui se sentait bien enlacer avec son frère.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes la ? marmonne Shirosaki pour ne pas réveiller le roux qui dormait profondément.  
-Ah oui il est 7h38 vous aller être en retard répond Yuzu.  
Shirosaki regarde le réveil d'Ichigo "Pourquoi je suis dans le lit d'Ichi ,moi? Ah oui je m'en souviens" pense le décoloré. Puis il regarde le réveil qui affiche 7h40.  
-Merde ! Ichi debout on va être en retard hurle Shirosaki.  
-Quoi? demande le roux a peine réveillé.  
* 10 minute plus tard, ils arrivent au lycée essouffler d'avoir couru tout le chemin. La sonnerie vient de retentir, ils se dirige vers la salle de cours, quand une voix féminine appelle Ichigo. Ichigo et Shirosaki s'arrête et se tourne d'ou venait la voix .  
-Oui Orihime ? demande le roux.  
\- J'espère que tu n'a pas oublier, ta réponse a 11h ? interroge la rousse.  
-Non je n'ai pas oublier répond tristement Ichigo.  
Avant que Orihime ne reparle Shirosaki lui demande :  
-Je peux te parler seul a seul ?  
-Oui pourquoi ? demande t-elle surprise.  
-Ichi va en cours, s'il te plait dit Shirosaki doucement a son frère.  
-Quoi ? Non... Je... mais il fut couper par Shirosaki qui repris plus fort et plus méchamment.  
\- S'il te plait ! Ichigo va en cours. Ce qui surpris le roux c'est que son frère l'appelle par son prénom car Shirosaki ne l'appelais jamais par son prénom sauf quand il était en colère.  
\- Oui d'accord j'y vais. dit Ichigo.  
-Merci a tout de suite Ichi ! dit le décoloré pour se rattraper de l'avoir appeler par son prénom.  
-Oui a tout de suite Shiro. répond le roux.  
Orihime et Shirosaki montent sur le toit du lycée.  
\- Tu est complétement folle dit Shirosaki entre ses dents.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je suis folle car je lui demande de faire un choix ? Ironise la rousse.  
-Oui, un choix qui le déchire son frère ou sa copine. Pour moi il seras toujours mon frère,alors que toi dans 2 ou 3 mois ça sera fini et tu sera plus rien pour lui s'énerve Shirosaki.  
-Tu as peur de son choix et de ne rien être pour lui ? interroge Orihime.  
-Non, j'ai peur pour sa santé il ne mange pas beaucoup depuis hier soir, mais tu en a rien a faire pour toi c'est ton petit chien s'emporte Shirosaki.  
-Tu raconte n'importe quoi.  
-Ah oui tu n'est pas jalouse qu'il parle souvent avec Kuchiki ? se moque Shirosaki en rigolant.  
-Arrête on verra bien qui va rigoler a 11h ! dit Orihime.  
\- Quoi c'est a 11h ? s'écrit Shirosaki.  
-Oui, on finit les cours a 11 h. sourie Orihimer.  
-Moi je finit a 11h30, tu le savais s'énerve Shirosaki.  
-Oui pour pas que tu sois la. sourit-elle. Bon je te laisse.  
Shirosaki rentre en cours et s'assoie a coter d'ichigo qui avait un visage triste.  
A 11 h Ichigo rejoint Orihime dans le parc en face du lycée, Orihime est entouré de 5 joueur de l'équipe de foot.  
-Pourquoi ils sont la eux ? Quetionna le roux.  
-En cas de problème, alors ta réponse c'est quoi ? demande la rousse.  
-Mon frère, je choisi mon frère répond sérieusement le jeune homme.  
Orihime s'en doutait un peu c'est pour sa qu'elle a appelé l'équipe de foot.  
-Je savais que tu choisirais ton frère alors je t'es apporté une surprise. Aller les gars.  
Les cinq joueurs de l'équipe de foot se jettent sur le roux pour lui donner une correction mais Ichigo sait se défendre et en met k.o.  
Shirosaki s'inquiète pour son frère "Plus que 5 minute "pense le décoloré. Il espère que son frère na pas de problème, quand une voix le sort de ses penser.  
-Vous pouvez sortir Monsieur Kurosaki dit le professeur.  
-Au revoir Monsieur.  
Shirosaki se dirige vers le parc et vois les cinq joueur de l'équipe de foot inconscient au sol, et vois Ichigo qui se tient a une balançoire pour rester debout. Puis il voit Orihime l'air choquer qui part en courant en apercevant les yeux noir et doré de Shirosaki.  
Shirosaki part en courant vers son frère et le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Ichigo était inconscient.  
-Ichi, Ichi répond moi s'écrit Shirosaki.  
Le décoloré passe une main sous les genoux de son frère et le soulève comme une jeune mariée et part en direction de la demeure familiale. Ichigo était de plus en plus blême se qui inquiète Shirosaki, qui marche de plus en plus vite. Puis arriver devant la demeure familiale il frappe a la porte car il ne réussi pas a l'ouvrir avec son frère dans les bras. Yuzu ouvre la porte et hurle en voyant Shirosaki porter Ichigo gravement blesser se qui alerte Isshin.  
-Qu'est qui il y a ma ...il s'arrête de parler quand il voit Shirosaki porter un Ichigo très blême.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Convalescence.

-Shiro suis-moi vite s'écrit Isshin inquiet pour son fils.  
Isshin emmène ses deux fils dans une salle d'auscultation, Isshin s'inquiète de plus en plus, Ichigo est de plus en plus blême au fil des minutes. Ils arrivent devant la salle d'auscultation, Isshin ouvre la porte et y fait passer Shirosaki qui porte toujours Ichigo.  
-Pose-le sur la table et sort dit Isshin.  
-Non, je veux pas sortir, je veux rester avec lui. s'exclame Shirosaki en montrant son frère.  
-Non tu vas prendre une douche et le changer ! Tu a du sang partout sur tes vêtements. Moi je m'occupe d'Ichigo, je viens te chercher quand j'ai finit propose le père Kurosaki.  
-Tu viens me chercher quand tu a finit ? Promis ? demande Shirosaki.  
-Oui promis, maintenant monte.  
Shirosaki va prendre sa douche puis s'habille. Puis va dans sa chambre et pense a son frère. 1 heure plus tard Shirosaki entend frapper a la porte de sa chambre.  
-Entré dit-il d'une voix lasse.  
C'est Isshin qui rentre dans la chambre de son fils, Shirosaki en voyant sont père se lève et demande :  
-Alors ?  
-Viens il est dans une chambre en bas mais il faut que tu l'emmène ici. Répond Isshin.  
Isshin et Shirosaki descendent, Isshin emmène Shirosaki dans la chambre ou se repose Ichigo. Isshin ouvre la porte à son fils, en rentrant Shirosaki voit Ichigo couché dans un lit avec des bandage bien fait "Il a l'air paisible" pense Shirosaki. Il ne put admirer son frère plus longtemps car il fut interrompu par son père.  
-Il va devoir rester coucher 3 semaine. explique Isshin.  
-Pourquoi ? C'est grave ? demande Shirosaki inquiet.  
-Il a le poignet droit foulé, 3 côtes de cassé et beaucoup hématome explique le père Kurosaki.  
-Ah quand même ! s'exclame Shirosaki.  
-Oui, mais il va s'en remettre ne t'inquiète pas, il lui faut beaucopup de repos , explique Isshin  
\- D'accord répond Shirosaki.  
-Tu peut le porter jusqu'à votre chambre et le surveiller. Tu m'appelle quand il se réveille ? demande Isshin.  
\- Ben oui je l'ai bien porté jusqu'à la maison alors je peux le porter dans son lit et je t'appelle quand il se réveil répond Shirosaki.  
Puis Shirosaki prend Ichigo dans ces bras comme une jeune mariée et l'emmène dans sa chambre, arrivé devant, Shirosaki rentre et dépose Ichigo délicatement dans son lit et lui met les couvertures doucement. Shirosaki prend sa chaise de bureau et s'assoie à côté du corps inconscient et passe sa main dans la chevelure couleur de feu de son frère. Pendant 30 min Shirosaki ne bougea pas, quand il sent la tête d'Ichigo bougé sous lui.  
-Ichi, ça va ? interroge Shirosaki inquiet.  
-Shiro, oui mais pourquoi je suis dans mon lit ? demande la voix casser d'Ichigo.  
-Tu t'en souviens plus, p'tit frère ?  
Ichigo réfléchi quand tout à coup tout lui reviens en mémoire.  
-Si désolé. dit tristement Ichigo.  
-Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas voir eu le temps de t'aider ! explique Shirosaki.

\- Ça va pas ichi ? demande Shirosaki inquiet.  
-Tu m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir attendu ? interroge le roux anxieux.  
Shirosaki s'assoie sur le lit de son frère et en lui caressant les cheveux répond avec un sourire.  
-Non je ne t'en veux pas.  
Ichigo voulu s'assoir pour mieux voir son frère, mais un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre Shirosaki le repousse pour qu'il soit de nouveau couché.  
-Shiro pourquoi je ne peux pas me relever ? Interroge le roux avec sa voix cassé.  
-Car les footballeur ne t'ont pas épargné, je vais chercher p'pa il va mieux t'expliquer.  
-D'accord mais fait vite grand frère ! s'exclame Ichigo.  
-Ok, p'tit frère.  
Shirosaki descend pour aller chercher son père.  
-P'pa, Ichi est réveillé dit Shirosaki.  
-Ok répond Isshin.  
Arrivé dans la chambre, Isshin explique à Ichigo ce qu'il a.  
-Alors tu as 3 côtes cassé le poignet droite de foulé, tu vas devoir rester couché 3 semaines.  
-Quoi ? Et les cours, comment je vais les rattraper ? s'inquiète le jeune homme.  
-Je vais te les prendre p'tit frère dit Shirosaki.  
Ichigo paraissait choqué.  
-Ichigo, Shirosaki viendra t'apporter à manger Shirosaki tu pourra manger avec Ichigo là si tu veux dit Isshin.  
-Oui. répondent les garçons en c½ur.  
Isshin laisse ses deux garçons tranquillent dans leur chambre.  
A l'heure du repas, Shirosaki monte son repas et celui de son frère, arrivé dans sa chambre Shirosaki pose les deux repas sur son bureau pour réveiller Ichigo qui c'était endormi.  
-Réveille -toi Ichi ! dit Shirosaki tout doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.  
Une fois réveillé Shirosaki aide son frère a s'assoir pour manger. Shirosaki vus qu'Ichigo ne tenais pas assit alors il lui servi de tête de lit. Au bout d'un moment Shirosaki senti que le corps de son frère était de plus en plus lourd.  
-Attend Ichi, je vais te coucher. dit Shirosaki.  
Il couche son frère et descend les plateau, puis va prendre sa douche, mais avant d'aller se coucher, il regarde si Ichigo dors et va se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Changement de comportement

Comme à son habitude, Shirosaki était réveillé avant le réveil, pour éviter de réveiller Ichigo qui dormait profondément. Shirosaki avait arrêté le réveil et s'habille et descend sans faire de bruit.  
-Dépêche toi Shiro ! Tu vas êtres en retard ! dit Yuzu.  
-J'y vais à tout à l'heure. Tu pourra donner le p'tit déjeuné à Ichi s'il te plait ? Demande Shirosaki.  
-Oui essaye de rentrer avant 12h30 s'il te plait. demande Yuzu.  
-Oui je fait vite.  
Arrivé au lycée, Shirosaki monte sur le toit du lycée et envoie un message à son frère. La sonnerie retentit Shirosaki va en classe s'assoie quand la prof leurs demandent.  
La prof commence le cours et écris le cours que Shirosaki recopie et écoute ce qui surprend la prof qui reste bouche bée et fixe Shirosaki.  
-Quoi ? Demande le décoloré.  
-Vous faite quoi ? demande la prof.  
-Je copie les cours, mon frère est malade, pourquoi ça vous dérange ? demande Shirosaki.  
-Non continuer. répond la prof.  
Puis les cours reprirent et à midi, Shirosaki se dépêche de retourné chez lui. Quand Shirosaki rentre, il voit Yuzu qui pleure et Karin qui essaye de la consoler. Shirosaki s'agenouille devant sa petite s½ur au cheveux caramel et lui demande.  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Yuzu ?  
-Shiro-nii, j'ai eu peur pour Ichi-nii. sanglote-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi ? demande doucement Shirosaki qui commence à s'inquiéter pour son frère.  
-Quand elle est monté i min Ichi avait de la fièvre alors Yuzu a appelé papa, il est toujours dans la chambre à Ichi et il veut te voir. explique Karin car Yuzu recommençait à pleurer.  
-Merci Karin. dit Shirosaki qui se dépêche de monter voir son père.  
Quand il rentre il voit son père assis sur une chaise de bureau devant le lit du roux. Shirosaki va vers son père qui lui dit:  
-Te voila enfin Shiro.  
-Qu'est qu'il a ? demande le décoloré.  
-Une monté de fièvre à cause de ses blessure, tu peux le surveiller ? demande le père Kurosaki.  
\- Bien sûr ! s'exclame Shirosaki.  
Isshin sort de la chambre des ses fils, Shirosaki s'assoie sur le lit de son frère qui avait une serviette d'eau froide sur le front.  
Ichigo ouvre les yeux en sentant une personne s'assoir sur son lit.  
-Alors, on cherche à inquiéter les autres ? demande une voix qu'Ichigo connaissait bien, celle de son frère.  
-Shiro. dit Ichigo d'une voix faible en essayant de toucher le visage de son frère, mais Shirosaki l'intercepte avant qu'il le touche.  
-Ichi répond Shirosaki qui se lève pour aller chercher les repas car Yuzu l'avait appelé mais Shirosaki se sent retenu par une main dans son dos.  
-Ichi je reviens, je vais chercher à manger d'accord ? demande Shirosaki.  
Ichigo fait un signe de la tête et lâche son frère. Shirosaki aime les moment seul avec son jumeau mais avait peur de la réaction de son frère. Oui, Shirosaki est fou amoureux de son jumeau mais ne sais pas comment lui dire. Shirosaki rentre dans la chambre,puis il voit Ichigo coucher avec un livre.  
-A table s'écrit Shirosaki en rentrant.  
-Cool je commençais à avoir faim. lui répond Ichigo avec un petit sourire.  
\- Ta fièvre commence à tomber. dit Shirosaki en lui touchant le front.  
Shirosaki aide Ichigo à se relever mais il tient toujours pas en position assise alors Shirosaki lui serre toujours de tête de lit. Une fois installé, Shirosaki tient le bol à son frère puis prend le sien. Quand Shirosaki sent le corps de son frère s'abandonner il lui enlève son bol puis pose le sien. Shirosaki voulu sortir du lit mais Ichigo ne voulait pas le laisser partir, alors Shirosaki s'endorme avec Ichigo.  
Pendant 3 semaine, Shirosaki travaille au lycée et prends les cours à Ichigo. Les deux frère avaient pris l'habitude de manger et de dormir ensemble, ce qui réjouis Shirosaki qui peut dormir avec son frère tous les soir. Ichigo lui n'à jamais aussi bien dormi depuis qu'il dort dans les bras de son jumeau. Au bout de trois semaine Ichigo put aller de nouveau au lycée, mais il sera en vacance a la fin de la semaine.  
Ichigo et Shirosaki se dirigent vers le lycée en arrivant, Ichigo suit son jumeau sur le toit du lycée. A la sonnerie les jumeaux se rendent à leur salle de cours, ils s'assoient à leurs place, le cours commence et comme toujours Ichigo, prend les cours et Shirosaki s'endort, ce qui fait rire Ichigo car Shirosaki avait dû tenir 3 semaines éveillé pendant les cours. Enfin, à la fin de la semaine ils seront en vacances.  
-Alors, prêt pour aller à la plage p'tit frère ? demande Shirosaki.  
-Oui et toi grand frère ? dit Ichigo.  
-Oui alors c'est partit ! s'écrit le décoloré.  
Ichigo et Shirosaki partent en vacances au bord de la plage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Vacance et déclaration

Shirosaki et Ichigo sont partis en vacances tout les deux. Leur père leur avaient loué un mobilhome près de la plage, il y avait une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain et deux chambres pour le plus grand malheur de Shirosaki qui ne pourrais pas observer son frère dormir.  
Le deuxième soir, les jumeaux s'était coucher tôt et un énorme orage se fit entendre, Shirosaki se lève et se dirige vers la chambre de son frère, car Shirosaki sait qu'Ichigo a peur de l'orage. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappe et entend tout bas.  
-Entrez.  
Quand Shirosaki rentre dans la chambre, il voit Ichigo dans son lit et la peur dans ses beaux yeux ambré.  
-Ça va Ichi ? demande le décoloré.  
-Oui. marmonne le roux.  
-Tu veux que je reste ou pas ? interroge Shirosaki.  
\- Oui. la voix d'Ichigo était suppliante.  
Alors Shirosaki s'allonge à côté de son frère. Ichigo va tout de suite se coller à son frère et ils sombrent tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée collé l'un à l'autre.  
Le lendemain matin, Ichigo est réveillé le premier, mais, il ne peut pas bouger car un bras possessif autour de sa hanche l'empêchait de bouger. Ce bras appartenait à Shirosaki, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, Ichigo observe son frère endormi qui lui semble très paisible et calme. Mais Ichigo fut vite interrompus dans son observation car Shirosaki venait de se réveiller.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait Ichi ? interroge la voix endormi du décoloré.  
Tout à coup Ichigo fut gêné par la situation.  
-Rien pourquoi Shiro ? Demande Ichigo.  
-Si tu m'observait tendrement. répond Shirosaki qui voyait bien que la situation gênait Ichigo, ce qui le faisait rire.  
-Non c'est pas vrai ! dit Ichigo qui se lève du lit car son frère avait retiré son bras.  
Durant la journée aucun des jumeaux ne parlas du matin.  
Ils allèrent a la plage et mangèrent dans une pizzeria.  
Pour passer leur avant-dernière soirée de vacances, ils allèrent en discothèque.  
En fin de soirée Shirosaki était soul alors Ichigo dû lui servir d'appuis car Shirosaki marchait pas droit et tenait pas debout.  
-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Shiro. dit Ichigo,car Shirosaki raconte des histoire bizarre.  
Arrivé à leurs logement Ichigo emmène le décoloré dans sa chambre. Shirosaki regarde Ichigo ouvrir son lit, quand le roux se relève Shirosaki coince Ichigo contre le mur. Ichigo ne pouvait plus bouger Shirosaki lui tenait les poignet, Ichigo commence à avoir peur,quand tout a coup, Shirosaki embrasse le roux, sur le coup, Ichigo ne bouge pas mais commence à se débattre quand Shirosaki voulu passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais Shirosaki ne voulait pas le lacher et quand il mit fin au baiser il declare à Ichigo.  
-Ichi je suis amoureux de toi je t'ai toujours aimé je ne veux plus te quitter plus jamais je te laisserais seul je t'aime plus que tout Ichi.  
Le roux fut choqué par la déclaration de son frère, il voulu partir mais Shirosaki le tenait toujours fermement.  
-Shiro lâche moi s'il te plait ?! demande Ichigo paniqué pour ce qui se passerait surement après.  
-Non plus jamais je ne te lâcherais. répond le décoloré, qui pousse son frère sur le lit et se met à califourchon sur lui puis recommence a l'embrasser.  
Ichigo était terroriser et fondit en larme quand Shirosaki l'embrasse à nouveau avec tout la force du désespoir, Ichigo arrive à se défaire de la prise du décoloré et part en courant dans sa chambre et ferme la porte à clé toujours en pleure.  
-Moi aussi, Shiro je t'aime plus que tout mais j'aurais aimé que tu me le dise quand tu n'est pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool. marmonne Ichigo.  
Puis il s'endort les larme au yeux dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
Le lendemain matin, Shirosaki se réveille et se sens poisseux, il avait trop bu hier soir. Il se demande comment il c'était retrouvé dans son lit et se dit que c'est surement Ichigo qui l'avait ramener. Il se lève, sort de sa chambre et en voyant qu'il était 10h30, il décide d'aller réveiller son frère. Il fut surpris car quand il voulut ouvrir la porte, celle-ci était fermer à clé. Alors il frappe ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller le roux qui s'assoie sur son lit ne voulant pas ouvrir à son jumeau car la déclaration de son jumeau lui revint en tête et lui fit peur.  
-ichi pourquoi tu a fermer la porte a clé ?demande le decolore. Ichigo ne voulais pas lui répondre maintenant il avait peur son frère, voyant que Ichigo ne répond pas dit :  
-Ouvre moi Ichi, p'pa ha bientôt venir nous cherché.N'écoutant toujours pas la vois de son frère et aucun bruit. Il se dit que quelques chose c'etait passer hier soir .Shirosaki commencais a s'enerver .  
-Ichigo tu ppuvre la porte tout de suite ou je la defonce s'ecrie Shirosaki .  
Le roux en entand son frere l'appele par son prenon et lui crier decu sursaute.  
C'est terrifier qu'Ichigo se leve et deverouille la porte et va s'assoir dans un coin de sa chambre ,les larmes commencerent a couler de ses yeux ambres.  
Shirosaki entendit le roux deverouiller la porte ,alors il ouvre et en rentrant voit son jumeau assies dans un coin de la chambre en pleure ,alors Shirosaki s'approche de son frere et plus il avance et plus Ichigo se recrovier sur lui m' n'aime pas voir Ichigo comme sa et demande :  
-Sa vas pas Ichi?  
Ichigo ne repond pas ,mais Shirosaki sais que son frere n'allais pas bien .Pendant 1h il essaye de le fair parler mais rien a faire .Le roux semblais terroriser terroriser mais par quoi?Shirosaki ne le sais pas ,il fit donc son sac et le sac se son frere qui n'avait pas bouger .A midi ,Shirosaki apporta a boire et a manger a son frere mais l'oranger ne touche pas a son assiete,Shirosaki est de plus en plus inquiet pour son frere .Isshin n'allait pas tarder a arriver ,Shirosaki verifie qu'il n'avait rien oublier .Le decolore vit la voiture de son pere et lui ouvre la porte . En voyant l'air inquiet de Shirosaki et lui demande :  
-Qu'est qui a fils?  
-Je suis inquiet pour Ichi repond Shirosaki qui s'assoie sur le canape suivit de son pere  
-Pourquoi ?demande Isshin  
-Hier soir on est sorti et j'ai trop bu ,Ichi ma ramene apres le trou noir .Ce matin j'ai voulu aller dans sa chambre pour le reveiller mais la porte etait ferme a cle .Je lui est parler a travers la porte mais il repondait pas alors je me suis enerver et il a ouvret explique Shirosaki  
-Il est ou ?demande le pere  
-Dans sa chambre depuis se matin il a pas bouger et il a pas voulu manger ni me parler dit le decolore  
-Ou est sa chambre ?demande Isshin inquiet car il sait que le roux tres sensible et pas mentalement solide  
Shirosaki emmena son pere dans la chambre de son frere qui na toujours pas bouger .  
Quand Isshin vit l'expression de terreur sur le visage se son fils ,il fut encore plus inquiet.  
-Shiro ,va me cherche ma malette dans la voiture s'il te plait ordonne Isshin veritablement inquiet .  
Quand Shirosaki reviens avec la malette ,il entend Ichigo crier ,alors se dirige rapidement vers la chambre du roux .Et voix en rentrant Ichigo qui se debattait et Isshin qui le tenait fermement au soil .Shirosaki fut triste en voyant son frere comme ca .  
-Ichigo tu te calme ,la voix d'Isshin etait hotoritaire ,Shiro donne moi un sedatif vite .  
Shirosaki pris un sedatif et l'emporta a son pere .  
-Tien le bien met toi a califouchon sur lui vite et tu le tien bien dit la vois tendu d'Isshin  
Shirosaki tenait bien son frere qui se debattait ,Shirosaki eu un haut au coeur en voyant son frere si terroriser .Ichigo arreta de se debattre Isshin lui avait donner le sedatif .  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?demande le decolore  
-Je lui ai demander ce qui sait passer hier soir et a fait une crise ,Shirosaki pour qu'il soit dans cet etat il a du se passer quelque chose de grave explique Isshin  
-Moi je me souvien de rien dit Shirosaki  
Puis il chargerent les bagage ,Shirosaki parti cherche Ichigo qu'il avait mis sur son lit et le porat comme une jeune fille ,Avant de repartir Isshin redonne un sedatif au roux pour ne pas qu'ilfasse une crise en voiture et ordonne au decolore de rester a l'arriere au cas ou Ichigo se reveille .  
Durant le trajet il y a eu aucun probleme Isshin restait inquiet sur l'etat mentale du roux .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Distance mal vécus et nouveau amis

Arrivé à la demeure familiale Shirosaki prend son sac de voyage et Isshin porte son fils puis le couche dans une chambre de la clinique. Shirosaki était dans sa chambre et rangeais ses affaire et celles d'Ichigo, Shirosaki était inquiet pour son jumeau. En bas Ichigo se réveille dans une chambre blanche comme la neige puis voit son père. -Enfin réveillé fils ? demande le père Kurosaki.  
-Je suis où ? Interroge le réveillé.  
-Tu es à la maison. répond Isshin.  
-A la maison comment je suis arrivé à la maison ? Interroge le roux.  
-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? demande le père.  
Ichigo essaye de se rappeler ce qui c'est passer et en un éclaire tous lui revient en mémoire.  
-Si je m'en rappelle. marmonne le roux.  
-Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passer hier soir ? demande Isshin devenu sérieux.  
-Rien, il s'est rien passer hier soir. répond Ichigo.  
-Alors pourquoi tu as fais une telle crise explique. moi dit doucement le père.  
-Rien. répond le roux en se referment sur lui-même. Isshin voit qu'il ne pourra rien savoir sur la soirée de la veille et décide de laisser partir le roux.  
Quand Ichigo arrive dans sa chambre, il voit son jumeau endormie sur son lit, alors Ichigo essaye de ne pas le réveiller. Il devait parler sérieusement avec son frère sur sa déclaration et savoir si c'était vrai ou pas. Plein de doute venait assaillir le roux, est ce que Shirosaki lui avait réellement dit ce qu'il ressentait ? Comment allait réagir sa famille? Ses amis ? Sans se rendre compte, Ichigo s'endort sur son bureau avec tout ces interrogations en tête.  
Quand Shirosaki se réveille, il faisait presque nuit dehors, il s'assoit sur son lit puis allume sa lampe de chevet et voit Ichigo endormi sur son bureau, le décoloré décide d'aller le mettre dans son lit car le lendemain ils reprenaient les cours et Ichigo devait bien se reposer pour ne pas dormir pendant les cours. Alors Shirosaki ouvre le lit de son frère puis le prend dans ses bras, quand Shirosaki voulu poser Ichigo, le roux tenait les pans de la veste du décoloré, mais il réussi à lui faire lâcher prise. Après avoir manger, le décoloré retourne se coucher. Vers 2 heure du matin Shirosaki se réveille en sursaut, ce qui c'était passé la soirée avant que Isshin vienne les chercher lui était revenu en mémoire et le décoloré comprit maintenant pourquoi Ichigo ne voulais plus lui parler. Des question se posèrent dans la tête du décoloré, est ce que Ichigo l'aimait ? Ichigo lui pardonnerait-il un jour ? Cette nuit là, Shirosaki n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.  
Le lendemain matin Shirosaki laisse le réveil allumé, il veut éviter Ichigo pendant quelque jours. Le roux fut réveillé par le réveil et fut surpris d'habitude c'est Shirosaki qui le réveille. Ichigo se lève et voit que son frère n'est pas dans son lit. Il s'habille puis descend et ne voit toujours pas son jumeau ce qui commence à l'inquiéter. -Papa tu sais pas où est Shiro ?, demande le roux à son père.  
-Il vient de partir répond Isshin.  
-Ah bon, dit le roux déçu que son frère ne l'ait pas attendu.  
Ichigo se demande pourquoi Shirosaki ne l'avait pas attendu, il lui poserait la question entre les cours.  
Shirosaki était partis tôt de la demeure familiale pour éviter de croiser son jumeau, mais il se verrait en cours de toute façon. Arrivé au lycée, le décoloré monte dans un arbre à l'entré et voit Ichigo arrivé et qui se dirige vers le toit. En arrivant sur le toit, le roux ne voit personne, à la sonnerie il descend du toit et se dirige vers la salle de cours.  
En rentrant dans la salle Shirosaki voit Ichigo assis à sa place et il se dirige à la sienne qui est à coté du roux mais il ne lui adresse pas la parole, à peine le décoloré est assit que la prof rentre dans la salle.  
-Silence s'il vous plait, nous avons un nouvelle élève. Rentre s'il te plait, dit la prof.  
Un jeune homme aux yeux d'un turquoise magnétique et des cheveux bleu en bataille entra. -Présentez vous s'il vous plait. demande la prof au nouvelle arrivant.  
-J'm'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack, répond l'étudiant au cheveu bleu.  
-Merci allez vous assoir à côté d'Hisagi levez la main s'il vous plait Hisagi, dit la prof.  
Une fois que Grimmjow s'assis Hisagi lui dit le nom des autre élèves en lui montrant du doigt (il est pas poli Hisagi heu).  
-Et eux ils s'appelle comment ? demande le bleuté en montrant les jumeau Kurosaki du doigt.  
-A c'est les frères Kurosaki, le roux c'est Ichigo et l'autre au cheveu blanc c'est Shirosaki, il est trop beau, explique Hisagi.  
-Tu l'aime ? interroge le bleu.  
-Euh... oui, répnd Hisagi tout gêné.  
-Tu es gay ?demande Grimmjow.  
-Oui et quoi t'aime pas les gays, s'énerve Hisagi.  
-Je suis gay aussi alors je dis rien, répond Grimmjow.  
Hisagi est surpris il ne pensait pas que le bleuté était gay. La sonnerie retentit et tous sortent de cours. Grimmjow et Hisagi décident de suivre les frères Kurosaki. Une fois dehors Shirosaki part mais Ichigo le suit.  
-Shiro attends, dit Ichigo.  
-Dégage, tu me soule, lui répond Shirosaki.  
Sur le coup Ichigo s'arrête blessé par ce que venait de lui dire son frère.  
-Pour... quoi tu dis... ça ? demande la voix tremblante du roux.  
-Fous moi la paix, dit le décoloré puis il part en laissant Ichigo avec les larmes aux yeux. Hisagi est surpris, c'est la première fois qu'il voit Shirosaki parler comme ça à son frère.  
\- C'est toujours comme ça ? demande Grimmjow.  
-Non, d'habitude tu ne peux pas t'approcher d'un sans que l'autre rapplique, explique Hisagi.  
Attend je vais voir où va Shirosaki à plus. Après avoir dit ça Hisagi part.  
Grimmjow lui suit le roux qui monte sur le toit du lycée. Arrivé sur le toit il voit le roux assit dans un coin les larme aux yeux. Ichigo est dans ses pensées quand une voix l'en sort.  
-Salut, dit la voix mystérieuse.  
\- S'lut, répond le roux en voyant un homme au cheveu bleu s'approcher.  
\- Tu t'appelle Ichigo non ? demande Grimmjow.  
-Oui, c'est ça et toi c'est Grimmjow je crois ? interroge Ichigo.  
-Ouais c'est ça, répond le concerné. Ichigo et Grimmjow parlent ensembles pendant toute la pose et se découvre plein de points communs, ils deviennent amis. Ils rigole ce qui évite à Ichigo de penser aux paroles de son frère.  
Du coté Shirosaki et Hisagi.  
Hisagi essaye de faire descendre Shirosaki de l'arbre où il est perché.  
-Aller Shirosaki descend, dit Hisagi.  
-Dégage, répond le décoloré.  
-Pourquoi tu t'es énervé après Ichigo ça te ressemble pas ? demande Hisagi  
-Fous moi la paix et ce qui se passe avec mon frère ne te regarde pas ! S'énerve le décoloré.  
-Tu sera bien obliger de descendre, ironise le brun.  
Hisagi attend que le décoloré descende de l'arbre et espère que Ichigo ne faisait pas de bêtise.  
Shirosaki pense à ce qu'il a dit à son jumeau il l'avait surement blessé et il le savait, Ichigo ne lui pardonnerai surement jamais. Ichigo voulait lui parler et il l'avait envoyer balader Shirosaki s'en voulait énormément, jamais Ichigo et lui ne s'était séparé et ils ne se faisaient pas d'amis, ils ne comptaient que sur eux. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie et se décide à descendre de l'arbre où il était.  
Dés qui fut en bas il vit Hisagi qui se relève et ils se dirigent ensemble à la salle de cours, en rentrant il voit Ichigo qui parle avec Grimmjow, il se dirige à sa place et s'assoit, après quelques minutes Ichigo vient s'assoir à côté de lui en silence.  
La fin de la journée ce continue comme ça. Grimmjow a proposé à Ichigo d'aller aux arcades de jeu et le roux accepte avec joie.  
Shirosaki lui est partie dans un bar de la ville avec Hisagi. A 1 heure du matin, Ichigo rentre chez lui, il a passé toute la soiré avec Grimmjow et il s'est bien amusé même si son frère lui manque. Quand il arrive dans sa chambre, il remarque que le lit de son frère est vide et Ichigo commence à s'inquiéter mais, s'endort assis sur le sol. Shirosaki a trop bu et Hisagi décide de l'emmener chez lui car il ne savait pas ou il habitait.  
-Hé Hisagi t'es amoureux ? demande le décoloré.  
-Euh oui et toi ? répond le concerné.  
-Oui.  
-Et de qui ? dit Hisagi méfiant.  
-D'Ichi de mon p'tit Ichi, répond Shirosaki.  
-De ton frère ? interroge Hisagi qui ne savait pas que Shirosaki était gay.  
-Oui de mon p'tit frère, dit le décoloré.  
Ils sont arrivés chez Hisagi et celui ci couche le décoloré dans un futon, le décoloré dormait déjà profondément..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Jalousie

Dans la demeure Kurosaki tout était calme (pour une fois), quand le calme fut rompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entré. Isshin se lève pour aller ouvrir et tombe sur un adolescent aux cheveux bleus.  
-Bonjour Monsieur Kurosaki, dit l'étudiant.  
-Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande Isshin.  
-Je suis un ami d'Ichigo, je peux le voir s'il vous plait ? interroge Grimmjow.  
-Bien sur, il est à l'étage dans sa chambre tu n'as cas monter, explique le père Kurosaki  
-Merci Monsieur, dit le bleuté. Grimmjow monte vers la chambre du roux, arrivé devant la porte , il frappe mais n'entend aucun son et décide de rentrer. En entrant, le bleuté voit une chambre plutôt grande avec deux lit et il voit aussi Ichigo endormi au sol. Grimmjow prend Ichigo dans ses bras puis le met dans son lit, Grimmjow admire le roux qui a l'air si paisible dans son sommeil et se penche pour l'embrasser, c'est un baiser chaste, mais le bleute est heureux de pouvoir l'embrasser, même si sa fraise ne souviendra surement pas.  
Ichigo se réveille surpris d'être dans son lit, il tourne la tête et voit Grimmjow qui lis un mang  
-Grimm pourquoi tu es la ? demande le roux, ce qui surpris le bleu qui n'a pas vu Ichigo se réveiller.  
-Purée Ichi tu m'as fais peur, je voulais te proposer de passer la journée avec moi, explique Grimmjow.  
-D'accord, mais avant je vais me changer, dit le roux.  
-Ichi je peux te poser une question ? interroge Grimmjow  
-Oui, répond le roux.  
-Pourquoi tu dormais par terre ? demande alors le bleuté  
-J'attendais Shiro mais il est pas rentré, répond Ichigo avec tristesse.  
Après avoir dit cette phrase, il part se changer dans la salle de bain puis il descend et préviens la famille d'Ichigo qu'ils partent. 10 minute après que Ichigo et Grimmjow soient partis de la maison, Shirosaki arrive et va dans sa chambre pour s'excuser auprès d'Ichigo pour ce qu'il avait dit hier. En entrant dans la chambre il ne trouve personne, alors il descend dans le salon où il trouve Yuzu.  
-Shiro tu était où ? demande la jeune fille à son ainé.  
-Chez un ami, répond le décoloré.  
-Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même, dit Yuzu.  
-Oui, tu aurais pas vu Ichi ? demande le décoloré.  
-Si il vient de sortir avec un ami, répond la petite sœur.  
-Et c'est qui cet ami ? interroge Shirosaki.  
-Je ne sais pas son nom, mais il a les cheveu bleu, explique la jeune fille.  
-Et ils sont partis où ? demande le décoloré.  
-Au arcade de jeu, répond la plus jeune.  
-Merci Yuzu je vais les voir et je vais peut être rentrer tard ce soir alors ne t'inquiète pas, dit le decoloré à sa petite sœur.  
Shirosaki se dirige vers les arcades de jeux, où il trouve Ichigo et Grimmjow qui jouent à un jeu de voiture où Grimmjow s'énerve car Ichigo le battait. Shirosaki décide de ne pas se montrer et surveille Ichigo toute la journée. Ichigo s'amuse bien avec Grimmjow, le midi ils partent manger dans une pizzeria et il semble à Ichigo d'avoir vu Shirosaki mais il ne dit rien à Grimmjow car il sait que le bleute est énervé après le décoloré.  
Vers 7 heure Grimmjow et Ichigo rentrent chacun chez eux. En rentrant Ichigo monte dans sa chambre et voit Shirosaki qui lit sur son lit.  
-Bonjour, Shiro je peux te poser une question ? demande le roux.  
-Oui répond, le décoloré.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi toute la journée alors que tu m'ignore ? interroge Ichigo.  
-Parce que j'ai pas confiance en Grimmjow et après ça ne te regarde pas, répond Shirosaki.  
-Pourquoi ça ne me regarde pas ? demande le roux. Mais le décoloré ne répond pas puis d'un coup se lève.  
-Bon je dois y aller, dit Shirosaki.  
-Tu vas où ? demande Ichigo.  
-Ça ne te regarde pas, répond Shirosaki. Puis il part mais Ichigo décide de le suivre et le voit rentrer dans un bar puis s'assoir à une table avec décide de se rapprocher de la table sans se faire voir pour pouvoir écouter leur discutions .Il entend Shirosaki dire :  
-... je veux plus te quitter, plus jamais je te laisserais seul, je t'aime plus que tout. (je voulais m'arrêter là mais je me suis que j'allais être gentille)  
Ichigo était triste car son frère lui avait fait la même déclaration mais ce que Ichigo ne sais pas, c'est que c'est Hisagi qui a demandé à Shirosaki de lui raconter toute l'histoire qui s'est passé pendant les vacances. Le roux avait des larme qui coulait de ses (beau) yeux ambrés, il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix .  
-Ichigo ? demande Grimmjow mais le roux ne se retourne pas et part en courant. Mais le bleuté essaye de le rattraper.  
-ICHIGO attend ! cri Grimmjow.  
Shirosaki avait fini de raconter la déclaration qu'il avait faite à Ichigo pendant les vacances, il voulu parler quand il entendis une voix crier.  
-ICHIGO attend !  
Le décoloré se lève et voit Grimmjow courir après son frère et décide de les rattraper. Il arrive enfin à les retrouver dans le parc et voit Ichigo dans les bras de Grimmjow, le roux semblait en larme.  
-Ichi, souffle Shirosaki. Il le voit se relever avec Ichigo dans ses bras, le roux semble ne pas pouvoir tenir debout. -Dégage, dit Grimmjow en serrant les dent toujours avec le roux dans ses bras.  
-C'est plutôt à toi de dégager Jaggerjack, répond Shirosaki.  
-Ah bon pourtant c'est pas moi qui le rend triste en l'ignorant toute la journée si ? demande Grimmjow.  
Les larme d'Ichigo redouble à la fin de la phrase, Shirosaki se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait, au lieu de parler avec son frère il l'avait rejeté.  
-Ichi je suis vraiment désolé pour t'avoir ignoré mais je me sentais mal envers toi pour ce que j'ai fais pendant les vacances, excuse moi s'il te plait je ne supporte pas d'être séparé de toi, explique Shirosaki avec presque les larmes aux yeux. En voyant et en écoutant les paroles de son frère, Ichigo veux bien le pardonner.  
-Grimmjow dit tu veux bien m'aider à marcher s'il te plait je tiens plus debout ? demande le roux à son ami.  
-Bien sur Ichi. Répond le bleu en aidant Ichigo à aller jusqu'à son frère et lâche Grimmjow mais tombe, avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il voit que Shirosaki l'a rattrapé et ils tombent tout les deux à genoux par terre Ichigo dans les bras de son frère.  
-Je te pardonne Shiro, dit le roux en enlaçant son frère.  
-Merci Ichi, répond le décoloré soulagé.  
\- Il faut peut être rejoindre Hisagi sinon il va croire qu'on l'a abandonné, dit Grimmjow en aidant Ichigo à se relever. Une fois que Shirosaki est debout, Grimmjow lui donne un coup de poing, ce qui renvoie le décoloré au sol.  
\- Je te préviens tu le refait souffrir je te tue c'est clair ?! crie Grimmjow.  
-Oui, répond le décoloré. Puis ils rejoignent Hisagi et parlent toute la soiré en rigolant mais Ichigo commence à s'endormir sur l'épaule de son frère.  
-Bon je pense qu'on va rentrer, dit Shirosaki en voyant Ichigo dormir sur lui. Les adolescents rentrent chacun chez eux, Shirosaki porte son frère profondément endormi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Comme avant ou presque

Arriver chez eux Shirosaki monte toujours avec son frère dans les bras. Arrivé dans leur chambre le décolorer pose Ichigo dans son lit en essayant de ne pas le réveiller mais le roux se réveille quand il ne sans plus la chaleur du corps de son frère.  
-Désole je ne voulais pas te réveiller, chuchote Shirosaki.  
-Shiro, je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit s'il te plait ? Demande Ichigo.  
-Bien sur ! Répond Shirosaki en souriant à son frère. Shirosaki se couche dans le lit de son frère qui vient tout de suite se coller à lui et s'endort quelques minutes après, Shirosaki admire son frère et bercé par sa respiration calme, s'endort enlacer a son jumeau.  
A 10 heure les jumeaux ne sont toujours pas réveillés et ils sont toujours enlacés, c'est comme ça que Grimmjow et Hisagi les trouvent.  
-Ils sont mignons tu ne trouve pas ? Chuchote le brun.  
-Si, répond doucement Grimmjow.  
Ils s'approchent du lit tout doucement et voient Ichigo et Shirosaki enlacé.  
-DEBOUT ! crie Grimmjow ce qui eux pour effet de réveiller le décoloré mais le roux dort toujours aussi profondément.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes la ? Demande Shirosaki tout bas pour ne pas réveiller son frère.  
-On vient vous chercher pour aller au ciné, répond Hisagi.  
\- En plus on a quelque chose à vous annoncer ! S'exclame Grimmjow.  
\- Ok,attend je réveille Ichi quand même, dit le décoloré vu que le roux dort toujours profondément dans ses bras. -Ok. répondent les deux garçons en sortant de la chambre des jumeaux.  
Dans la chambre des jumeaux, Shirosaki réussi à réveiller son frère au bout de 10 minutes.  
-Aller debout Ichi, sinon on va au ciné sans toi, dit le décoloré à son jumeau.  
-Ok je me lève répond le jeune roux à peine réveiller.  
Les jumeaux s'habillent puis en jouant au loup descendent dans le salon, où Grimmjow, Hisagi et Isshin parlent, mais sont interrompus par les rires des jumeaux et il voient Ichigo courir avec son frère derrière lui.  
-Tu ne m'attraperas pas Shiro-chan, dit Ichigo en rigolant.  
\- Tu vas voir poil de carotte! S'exclame Shirosaki, ce qui eux pour effets que le roux s'arrête puis il se retourne vers son frère et lui saute déçus.  
-Tu m'a appelé comment la ? demande le roux énerver par le surnom que lui avait donné son frère.  
-Je rigole Ichi je voulais pas t'énerver, explique le décoléré.  
Les trois autres sont choqué par le changement si soudain du roux, mais Ichigo se calme et s'assoie à coter de son père toujours fâcher après son frère, Shirosaki s'assoie à coter de son frère et voit qu'il est en colère.  
-Alors vous voulez au ciné avec nous ou pas ? Demande Grimmjow.  
-Moi je veux bien, répond Ichigo.  
-Si Ichi vient je viens aussi !s'exclame Shirosaki.  
-Ok on y vas alors, dit Hisagi.  
-A plus tard papa, disent les jumeaux.  
-Pas de bêtise les garçons dit Isshin qui est heureux que ses fils se soient réconcilié se qui le rassure en plus. Les quatre garçons arrivent au cinéma et choisissent un film d'horreur car Grimmjow et Shirosaki voulaient absolument le voir. Hisagi et Ichigo ne voulaient pas le voir mais ont cédés à Grimmjow et Shirosaki qui sont fou comme des enfants. Après avoir acheté les billets les quatre jeunes hommes rentrent dans la salle de projection et trouve une bonne place au milieu de la salle. Grimmjow est à coté d'Hisagi, Ichigo entre Hisagi et Shirosaki.  
-Au faite c'est quoi la nouvelle que vous aviez à nous dire ? chuchote Shirosaki.  
-Il s nous le dirons après, le film commence, alors chut ! Dit Ichigo au trois autres qui se taisent immédiatement. Pendant le film Hisagi se colle à Grimmjow avec un visage terrorisé, ce qui fit rire le bleuté de voir le brun dans un tel état pour un film. Du côté des jumeaux, Ichigo tient la main de son frère car il a peur et à un moment, il se cache les yeux avec le bras de son frère et cale sa tête sur l'épaule de Shirosaki, qui se retient de rire à grande peine.  
A la fin du film les garçons sortent du ciné, Grimmjow et Shirosaki parlent du film qu'ils ont trouvé super bien, Hisagi et Ichigo qui ne sont pas intéressé, vont faire des jeux et laisse les deux autre parler. A un moment Shirosaki demande à Grimmjow :  
-Ou sont Ichi et Hisagi ?  
-Je sais pas, répond le bleuté.  
-Merde on parlait et on a pas fait attention à eux, explique le décoloré.  
-Il faut les retrouver, non ? Demande Grimmjow.  
-T'es con, bien sur qu'il faut les retrouver, s'énerve Shirosaki.  
\- On se sépare ou pas? Interroge le bleuté.  
\- Non, répond Shirosaki et ils partent à la recherche d'Ichigo et d'Hisagi.  
Du coté d'Hisagi et d'Ichigo écoutent la fin de la conversation de Shirosaki et de Grimmjow, et décident pour les embêter d'aller à l'appartement d'Hisagi. Quand ils arrivent à l'appartement le portable d'Hisagi se met à sonner et il voit que c'est Grimmjow, alors il répond :  
-Yo  
\- Vous êtes ou? Demande Grimmjow inquiet.  
\- A la maison pourquoi? Répond Hisagi.  
\- Ichigo est avec toi ? Demande Shirosaki derrière.  
\- Oui, dit Hisagi.  
\- Ok on arrive vous bouger pas, dit Grimmjow soulagé.  
Hisagi raccroche et dit au roux :  
\- On les a beaucoup inquiété on dirait.  
\- On dirait bien, répond Ichigo.  
-On se regarde un film en attendant ? demande le brun.  
-Oui si tu veux, répond le roux.  
Au bout d'une heure Grimmjow et Shirosaki arrive à l'appartement, ils rentrent dans le salon et voient Hisagi et Ichigo endormit sur le canapé. Ils sont soulagés de les voir en vie. Grimmjow soulève Hisagi et Shirosaki soulève Ichigo, Hisagi et Ichigo se réveillent et voient les visage soulagé des deux autres.  
-On vous a vraiment inquiété, dit le roux.  
-Bien sur que oui espèce d'idiot, répond le décoloré.  
-On est désolé, dit le brun.  
-C'est pas grave, vous êtes toujours en vie, répond le bleuté.  
-Alors c'est quoi ce que vous vouliez nous dire ?demande Shirosaki qui portent toujours son frère, Grimmjow lui avait poser Hisagi mais l'avait enlacé à la place.  
-Tu leurs dit ou je leurs dit ? Demande Hisagi à Grimmjow.  
-Dit leurs, répond Grimmjow.  
-Alors voila on sort ensemble, dit Hisagi gêné.  
-Je m'en doutait, dit Ichigo.  
-Ah bon ? dit Hisagi.  
-Oui quand on est rentré tu parlais que de Grimmjow, explique Ichigo.  
-Ah désolé j'ai pas fait attention, dit le brun.  
-Ça fait rien, Shiro tu pourrais me poser s'il te plait ? Demande le roux.  
-Non, bon on va vous laisser en amoureux à plus tard, dit le décolore toujours avec son frère dans les bras et sort de l'appartement puis pose (enfin!) Ichigo au sol. Sur le chemin Shirosaki et Ichigo parlent du couple que forme Grimmjow et Hisagi. Arrivé chez eux les jumeaux trouve la maison bien calme.  
\- Ichi vient voir ? Demande Shirosaki.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interroge le roux.  
-Regarde il y a une enveloppe avec nos prénom, dit le décoloré.  
-Ouvre-la ! s'exclame Ichigo.  
Shirosaki ouvre l'enveloppe et lit à haute voix :  
« Shiro, Ichi  
Avec papa et Yuzu on est partie en voyage scolaire, papa s'est proposé pour nous accompagner alors on ne sera pas là pendant deux semaine en plus vous êtes en vacance, alors amusez-vous bien à bientôt Karin »  
Shirosaki est super heureux de passer deux semaine rien qu'avec son frère.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Déclaration et fin .

Shirosaki et Ichigo vont passer deux semaines que tous les deux à la maison.  
-On fait quoi ce soir Ichi ? demande le décoloré.  
-Moi je vais me coucher tôt je suis fatigué, désoler Shiro, répond le roux.  
-Ok, p'tit frère alors on mange puis on va se coucher, dit Shirosaki en rigolant.  
-Ouais on mange quoi ? demande Ichigo qui commence à avoir faim.  
-Pizza je crois qui y en a une dans le congélateur, dit le décoloré.  
Ichigo va dans la cuisine et regarde dans le congélateur.  
-Ouais il y a bien une pizza je la met à chauffer puis on mange ! s'exclame le roux.  
-Ok, je vais prendre ma douche en attendant, dit le décoloré.  
-Ok.  
En attendant son frère Ichigo allume la télé et met une chaine de musique puis met la table sur la petite table du salon.  
Après avoir pris sa douche Shirosaki descend et voit son frère sur le canapé qui lit un livre, il s'arrête pour pouvoir le contempler. Ichigo qui se sent observer, il se retourne et voit son jumeaux.  
-Ah Shiro tu m'as fait peur ! On peut manger ? demande le roux.  
-Oui, bouge pas je vais chercher la pizza, ordonne le décoloré à son frère.  
-Ok, répond le roux.  
Shirosaki part dans la cuisine pour prendre la pizza puis revient dans le salon. Pendant que Ichigo coupe la pizza Shirosaki s'assoit à coté de son jumeau et met un film. Les jumeaux mangent en silence, après avoir mangé les garçons finissent de regarder le film. Ichigo s'endort sur les genoux de son frère. A la fin du film le décoloré se lève sans réveiller son frère et débarrasse la table puis éteint la télé et soulève son jumeau comme une jeune marié. Il monte dans leur chambre et le couche dans son lit puis Shirosaki décide de l'embrasser, c'est un baisser chaste. Cette après-midi il avait vraiment eu peur quand il avait disparut, puis de l'avoir retrouvé chez Hisagi l'avait soulagé, il aurait bien voulu l'embrasser mais c'était retenu de peur de revoir la terreur dans ses beau yeux ambrés. Le décoloré se change puis va se coucher après un dernier regard à son frère.  
Le lendemain matin les jumeaux sont réveillés par la sonnerie de la porte d'entré. Ichigo qui est toujours habillé descend le premier pendant que Shirosaki s'habille. Arriver à la porte d'entré le roux ouvre et voit Hisagi et Grimmjow.  
-On vous a réveillé temps mieux, dit Grimmjow en rigolant.  
-Ouais ça fait rien Grimm, répond Ichigo à moitié réveillé.  
Il fait rentré ses amis dans le salon puis prépare son petit déjeuné. Les trois garçons parle de tout et de rien quand ils furent interrompus par Shirosaki.  
-Putain, on se lève pour vous la poisse, dit le décoloré.  
-Shiro ! s'exclame Ichigo outré par la remarque de son frère.  
-Je rigole Ichi, tu peux aller prendre ta douche, répond Shirosaki.  
-Ok merci à tout de suite, dit le roux qui part vers la salle de bain.  
Après qu'Ichigo est prit sa douche les quatre garçons réfléchissent à ce qu'ils pourraient faire.  
-JE SAIS ! hurle Grimmjow.  
-Bah dit. demande Shirosaki.  
-On pourrait aller aux arcades de jeux non ? interroge le bleuté.  
-Ouais ! s'exclame Ichigo.  
-Moi ça me dit rien, dit le décoloré.  
-Pareil, dit le brun.  
-S'il te plait Shiro ? demande Ichigo les yeux suppliant.  
-Bon Ok, répond Shirosaki.  
-Ouais ! s'écrient Ichigo et Grimmjow.  
Les quatre vont aux arcades de jeux, arrivés Ichigo et Grimmjow partent tout de suite faire des jeux, alors que Shirosaki et Hisagi s'assoient au bar et regarde les deux autres jouer.  
-Tu compte lui dire un jours ou pas ? demande Hisagi.  
-De quoi tu parle ? interroge Shirosaki.  
-Je parle d'Ichigo et de la déclaration que tu lui a fait quand tu était bourré, dit le brun.  
-Je sais pas, je ne veux pas le blesser et revoir la terreur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux ce jour là, explique le décoloré.  
-Shiro, ouvre les yeux ça se voit qu'il t'aime, quand tu es là il est heureux, hier quand tu l'a ignoré il a été triste, regarde le, déclare le brun.  
Shirosaki tourne la tête et observe son frère qui s'amuse comme un fou avec Grimmjow.  
-Tu es sur que lui aussi ressent la même chose que moi ? demande le décoloré.  
-Je pense que oui, parle lui sans être bourré cette fois, répond Hisagi.  
-Ok je lui dirais ce que je ressens pour lui sans avoir bu, dit Shirosaki.  
-Vous parlez de quoi tout les deux ? demande Ichigo qui vient d'arriver avec un Grimmjow qui boude.  
-De rien, répond Shirosai nerveux d'un coup.  
-T'inquiète pas vous parlez de ce que voulez, dit le roux.  
-Qu'est ce qui y a Grimm ? demande Hisagi.  
-Ichi arrête pas de gagner, répond le bleuté.  
\- Sérieux ? interroge le décoloré.  
-Oui, lui répond Grimmjow.  
-Et si on allait manger ? demande le roux qui commence à avoir faim.  
-Oui, répondent les trois autre en chœur.  
Le groupe va dans le resto le plus proche, qui est un fast-food. Ils mangent calmement en rigolant. Shirosaki regarde son frère qui semble très heureux, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu comme ça, en faite depuis le décès de leur mère. Le décoloré fut sortie de ses pensée par les trois autre qui ont décidé de se promener en ville. Hisagi et Grimmjow marchent devant main dans la main suivit par les jumeaux.  
Vers 18h30 le bleuté et le brun disent au revoir au jumeaux, mais avant de partir Hisagi dit à l'oreille de Shirosaki :  
-Dit-lui pendant que le reste de votre famille n'est pas là.  
-Oui je t'appelle demain pour te dire, lui répond le décoloré.  
Puis les jumeaux rentrent chez eux, sur le chemin Shirosaki réfléchit comment il allait dire ses sentiment à son jumeau mais il fut sortis de ses pensé par la voix de son frère.  
-Ça va Shiro ?  
-Oui pourquoi ? demande le décoloré.  
-Rien tu as l'air ailleurs, répond le roux avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Quoi on est déjà arrivés à la maison ! s'exclame Shirosaki.  
-Oui tu était tellement dans tes pensé que tu n'a pas fait attention à la route dit Ichigo.  
Les deux Kurosaki rentrent dans la demeure familiale, Shirosaki montent dans sa chambre pendant que Ichigo vas dans la cuisine pour faire une surprise a son frere , il prends son mp4 et prépare le dîner tout en écoutant la musique.  
Quand Shirosaki descend , il ne voit pas son frère dans le salon puis entend du bruit qui vient de la cuisine donc il va voir, en arrivant vers la cuisine il sent une bonne odeur venant de cette pièce donc le décoloré décide de rentré dans la pièce. Arrivé dans la cuisine il voit son frere avec un casque sur les oreilles , Shirosaki reste un moment a observer son frère. Quand dans une minute d'inatention Ichigo s'entaille le doigt en coupant un légume.  
-Aîeeeeeeeeeee ! s'exclame le roux.  
-Qu'est ce qui a Ichi? demande le décoloré.  
-Ah Shiro tu ma fait peur, rien je me suiscouper le doigh maisc'est rien repond le roux en enlevant son casque .  
-Passe ton doigh sous l'eau , je vais cherché un pensement ordonne Shirosaki.  
-Ok repond le roux et fait seque son frere lui a dit de faire.  
5 minutes apres le decoloré revient et metr le pensement a son frere.  
-Tu cuisine quoi? demande Shirosaki  
-Du poulet au curry avec des légumes repond Ichigo.  
-Sa a l'air bon , on mange quand ?interroge Shirosaki  
-Quand tu auras mis la table dit le roux en rigolant .  
Shirosaki va mettre la table pendant qu'Ichigofinit son avoir mis la table le décoloré allume la télé et attend son frere.  
-A TABLE ! s'écrie le roux.  
-Cool dit Shirosaki en se mettant a table .  
Ichigo sert son frere puis sert lui meme.  
-C'est trop bon Ichi !s'exclama le décoloré.  
-Merci dit le roux .  
Puisw les jumeaux finissent de manger dans le calme aprésils debarrasent la vont se mettre en pygama et regarde un film.  
A la fin du film ils vont se coucher chacun dans leurs lits.  
-Bonne nuit Shiro dit Ichigo.  
-Bonne nuit OIchi repete le decolore.  
Ichigo s'endort vite, mais Shirosaki n'arrive pas a dormir et pense aux paroles d'Hisagi ^donc il allume sa lampe de chevet puis vas au lit de son frere qui dort profodement , il s'assoit sur le lit et regarde le décoloré ne sais pas combien de temps il est resté à observé son frere et il est décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments , don il reveille le dormeur.  
-Shiro ? demande le roux les yeux enbuer par le sommeil.  
-Ichi il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important , alors ne m'interron pas s'il te plait ? demande le décoloré.  
-Je t'écoute dit Ichigo qui allume sa lampe de chevte puis s'assoie.  
-Je t'aime plus que comme un frere ,je t'aime plus que tous , pour ce que j'ai dit quand j'était soul je le pense vraiment tu est la personne la plus importante pour moi , je t'aime Ichi ! explique Shirosaki qui avait regarder ses mains car il avait peur de voir la terreur dans les yeux de la personne qu'il aime.  
Ichigo est heureux que son frere lui ait dit c'est sentiments sans avoir bu . Ichigo se raproche de son frere et l'enlace en passant ses bras autour de son cou avec les larmes au yeux.  
-Moi aussi Shiro je t'aime plus que tu pourais l'imaginer , quand tu me la dit soul je pensait que c'etait faux mais maintenant je sais que non je t'aime Shiro explique Ichigo.  
En entandant cela Shirosaki enlace Ichigo puis sens des gouttes tombés dans son cou alors il recoule sont frere et le voit pleuré et il lui seche les joue avec ces pousse puis l'embrasse chastement puis demande:  
-Tu veux etre mon petit copain ?  
\- Euh...OUI s'exclame Ichigo  
Le décoloré embrasse son frere plus fermement et plus deux jeune amant s'endorment enlacé etroitement Ichigo se colle a son frere et Shirosaki passe un bras possesif autour des hanches de son frere.  
Le lendemain matin Shirosaki est reveiller par la sonnerie de son portable .  
-Ouais repond Shirosaki en chuchotant  
-Salut Shiro  
-Hisagi sa vas ? demande le décoloré  
-Oui alors tu lui as dit ?Interroge le brun  
-Oui  
-Alors.  
-On sort ensemble s'exclame le décoloré  
-Cool je dois te laisser a plus .  
Shirosaki racroche et voit que amoureux est reveiller et il l'embrasse.


End file.
